Of Cameras and Attention
by Hopeless27
Summary: Mukahi pulled a muscle, Ohtori is having fun with the digital camera, Shishido is trying to avoid the digital camera at all cost and Atobe is…relishing the attention. For lack of a better summary. Atoji, implied Dirty.


**Rated:**** K+**

**Summary**: **Mukahi pulled a muscle, Ohtori is having fun with the digital camera, Shishido is trying to avoid the digital camera at all cost and Atobe is…relishing the attention. **

**Pairings: ****Atoji, implied dirty**

**Category: ****humour**

**Characters:**** Hyoutei**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own PoT**

* * *

_Wow, thanks so much for reading all my stories!! I'm so glad ppl actually kept up with them!!! Yay, I'm finally on story number 10!!! List of Stories:_

_**Hyotei Phobia**_

_**Hyotei Library Session**_

_**Bets and Lovers**_

_**Book of Stupidity**_

_**Fights and Idiots**_

_**Switching Places**_

_**Book of Stupidity 2**_

_**Melting Ice**_

_**Lost in Tennis**_

* * *

"WAHHHHH!!!" Mukahi wailed, leaning against Oshitari and _trying_ to go downstairs…triple underline the trying part. 

"What is it now, Gakuto?" Oshitari pushed up his glasses and moved Mukahi to a more secure position while trying to balance three textbooks on his right arm. He looked at his doubles partner with an exasperated expression and continued downstairs.

"Hurts!" Mukahi gave his doubles partner a pained look and tried to keep up the pace.

"Seriously Oshitari, I don't know why you bother." The captain of the team said, standing at the bottom of the stairs looking back at his team members.

"Would you or would you not help Jirou if he pulled a muscle?" Mukahi demanded, finally making it down the stairs, wincing at every step.

"Jirou isn't stupid enough to pull a muscle that bad doing warm ups." Atobe said as-matter-of-factly, with the famous flick of the hair and a long side glance at Mukahi.

"SHUT UP!"

"I trust you won't be playing tennis today, ahhh?" The narcissistic buchou asked, with a hint of amusement, who knew what was going through his head at the moment?

"What do you think?" Mukahi limped over towards the cafeteria, slowly and evoked throngs of laughter from the students.

The cafeteria was messy beyond repair, a huge rainbow was drawn on the wall and two words were scrawled beside it: _Gay Pride_, on the other side, there seemed to be someone throwing food at the wall. Over to the side, Kabaji was sitting, passive as ever, Hiyoshi was looking around with an amused expression on his face and a certain pale haired junior was sitting beside Hiyoshi with a digital camera.

"And just what do you think you guys are doing?" Atobe's demanding presence stood towering over the juniors, his better-than-thou attitude in place.

"Eating lunch?" Hiyoshi replied, completely unfazed by Atobe's _magnificent_ presence, after all, its just what they have to go through everyday as members of the Hyoutei tennis club.

"And that rainbow appeared by itself did it?"

"Smile!" Ohtori took a picture of Atobe, standing there like the big bully on the playground.

"DO NOT TAKE PICTURES OF ORE-SAMA WHEN ORE-SAMA IS NOT READY!"

"Gomen, Buchou." But Ohtori was grinning…uh-oh. "But can I take a picture of you?"

Atobe smirked, "Ore-sama's magnificence should be captured on camera, ne Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Let's take that as a yes."

"It's only us here, you can drop the self-love." Mukahi mumbled.

The buchou chose to ignore the acrobatic cripple and focused his attention on posing for the camera, causing many people to roll their eyes.

"Hey!" Mukahi jumped/limped in front of the camera and posed, placing his hand in front of his face as an imitation of Atobe's insight. Oshitari snickered in the background as the camera clicked.

"That was a cheap imitation of ore-sama's prowess, ne Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"WAS NOT!"

"Ore-sama has not the time nor the effort to argue with someone like you." Atobe flicked his hair and sat down to eat his lunch.

"Kei-channn!!!" Jirou bounced merrily towards his buchou/boyfriend.

"Yes?" _Kei-chan_ turned towards his lover with an expression of pure delight, they exchanged a quick kiss before settling down.

"Get a room!" Hiyoshi growled.

"We are in a room." Jirou pouted with his eyes wide open, almost innocent if they didn't just see him smooch his captain, and opened his lunch box.

"A room where nobody else is in." Hiyoshi muttered, rolling his eyes at his hopeless senpai-tachi who at this moment seemed…really…hopeless.

"Meh, who knows what Atobe would do to Jirou then." Mukahi shrugged, indeed, who knows?

"You do know that Ohtori is taping our conversation?" Oshitari pointed out.

"Is he?"

"Ohtori, why do you have a camera with you?" Atobe couldn't help but ask, shaking his head.

"Oh, um, I wanted um, to …" Ohtori looked around nervously, as if the cafeteria would give him some answers.

"Take a picture of Shishido?" Oshitari suggested,

"Yes!.. No…I mean, Shishido-san always hides when taking pictures…I just wanted to…" The younger of the Singles one position stuttered.

"I see…" Atobe gave Oshitari a look that was both amused and annoyed.

"Where is Shishido-senpai anyways?" Hiyoshi asked, looking around.

"Hiding from the camera, I trust." Oshitari grinned.

Sure enough, a sullen-looking Shishido walked into the cafeteria cautiously, Shishido did NOT look in the least like the vain boy that he was known to be, rather, his long hair was messily tied and he looked faint.

"Shishido! Where have you been, ahhh?"

"Around." Shishido shrugged.

"You're a mess."

"Thanks."

"So…" Ohtori pointed the camera to Shishido, "Shishido-san, do you have anything to say?"

"NO!" Shishido hid his face inside the sleeves of his uniform.

"Shishido, when did you start hating the camera?" Oshitari asked.

"Since ever,"

"And may I ask why?" Atobe raised his eyebrow expectantly, this was Shishido! The vain boy who like, spends ages fashioning his hair, and he hates the camera? Wow, almost too good to be true huh?

"I'm not photogenic.." Shishido mumbled.

"…"

"Are you still recording?" Atobe asked Ohtori.

"Yeah…"

"Ehhh?"

"…"

"So, Atobe-buchou. Do you have anything to say?" Ohtori asked.

"Well…" Atobe smirked, "Mukahi pulled a muscle… doing warm-ups."

"SHUT UP!"

"It's true." The magnificent boy shrugged.

"PUT THAT CAMERA AWAY!" Mukahi demanded.

"Why?" Hiyoshi asked, "It's keeping us amused."

"Keeping YOU amused!" Mukahi pointed an accusing finger at the junior but not before doing a couple of flips around.

"Che." Hiyoshi had long since given up on trying to figure out what goes on inside his senpai-tachi's heads.

"Ore-sama is enjoying this." The captain of the team said, looking up from his deep conversation with his boyfriend, well, not so much of a conversation as make out session but you probably don't value your life much if you pointed that out.

"You were paying attention? I thought you were too busy –OW-!" Mukahi was kicked by his doubles partner, apparently, if Mukahi doesn't value his life much, Oshitari actually cares…a little.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!? I'M CRIPPLED!!!" The redhead turned to his doubles partner, outraged.

"Foot slipped."

"Since when were you that clumsy?" Shishido asked.

"Since someone dropped a banana peel on the ground." Oshitari answered coolly.

"What banana…?" Shishido started to look under the table but was stopped by Oshitari's deadly glare. "Oh…"

_Lunch isn't going to get much more interesting than this so we'll skip to … sometime in between classes…when Mukahi was desperately trying to get down the stairs and catch up to the Shishido, Ohtori (who was busy taping Mukahi's slow and perilous journey to History class) and Oshitari without dying._

"Didn't your parents teach you to respect a crippled person??!?!?!"

"Hmm, I don't recall…" Shishido pretended to think for a moment.

"You're not crippled, you're just... incapable of walking correctly for the moment."

"Can't you just like…?"

"Help you? No, Gakuto, I was late for Chemistry already, I'm not about to be late for History." Oshitari walked on.

"I'll be late if you don't help me!"

"You have an excuse."

"As if Sato-sensei actually cares about excuses!"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll make an exception of you…" Oshitari looked at Shishido and they both sniggered.

"I don't know what is going on through those sick minds of yours but you guys better stop!" Mukahi turned towards the camera, "You see how mean my so-called friends are?!?!"

"Can you shut up and walk?" Shishido called back.

"OW!"

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the school, Kabaji, Hiyoshi, Atobe and Jirou were slowly making their way to class._

"Yoshida-sensei sure likes giving homework…" Jirou was complaining.

"Doesn't he always?" Atobe rolled his eyes.

"He deserves to burn!" Jirou pouted.

"…you mean the business teacher?" Hiyoshi asked.

"Yeah…"

"The one that's standing right behind you?"

"NANI?!?!!" Jirou spun around that there he was, the teacher, talking to Yano-sensei.

"Akutagawa-senpai, that was really smart."

"…well I don't think he heard, he's too busy talking to Yano-sensei, ne Kabaji?" Atobe pointed out.

"Usu."

"Don't you have Yano-sensei now?" Atobe asked Hiyoshi.

"Hai." Hiyoshi mumbled.

"Isn't she the teacher Shishido had last year that was always late?"

"Yeah, the fat one he said." Jirou remembered.

"You realize she's still behind you?" Hiyoshi said.

"Oh…yeah…" The other half of the Hyoutei tennis team decided to continue on their journey silently, which was probably the safest way to go…ha…ha

_So…since they decided to stay quiet, let's skip to tennis practise…on the courts…_

"TAKI, YOU SUCK AT DOUBLES! AND MY MOOMSAULT ISN'T THAT WEAK!"

"SHUT UP I'M TRYING!"

"Gakuto, don't yell during a match." Oshitari said coming off the courts.

"WOULD YOU PUT THAT CAMERA AWAY?!?!!" Shishido was screaming at Ohtori.

"I'm sorry…."

"Shishido, you're just annoyed that you bombed that History quiz." Oshitari said, taking the camera from Ohtori.

"Shut up! It's not like your doubles partner did any better!"

"HEY I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW, BESIDES I WAS CRIPPLED!" The doubles partner said

"In the brain?" Shishido snorted.

"Most likely," Oshitari smirked.

"ARE YOU REALLY MY BEST FRIEND?"

"Was I? I wasn't aware of that…"

"Thanks…"

"WHO THE HELL IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE PICTURE OF A TENNIS BALL?" Shishido demanded, flipping though the pictures.

"…"

"And who took a picture of us changing?" Mukahi demanded.

"…"

"Who took a picture of half of Kabaji's face?" Jirou asked. "And who is responsible for the picture of me sleeping?"

"Can we stop looking at the pictures and practise, ahhh?" Atobe asked.

"Okay…"

"Oh and do us a favour…"

"What?"

"The camera stays away from the showers."

* * *

_**A/N: **__wahh, finally done, I totally ran out of ideas doing this. This sucks. Ahem, well…yeah, this one REALLY sux… its hard to carry out a plot and write humour at the same time so…I'm not even going to try…much… Ignore the mistakes, I suck. Anti is pissed off. _

_**Your reviews keep me writing!!!**_ –_**Puppy dog face-**_


End file.
